Raimi Realty
|founder= Duc N. Chu |runby= Maxime Du Trieux Joe Walken Edin Serdarevic |owner= Maxime Du Trieux |staff= |parent= |subside= |headquarter= Lawrence Boulevard, Temple |locations= Lawrence Boulevard, Temple |role= Buying Selling Huge, Updating And Reliable EShop Home Loans And Mortgages Property Insurance Interior Decorating ((Re-Texturing)) |products= |hidec= |founding= August, 1982 |defunct= |affiliation=}} Raimi Realty® 'Who Are We?' Raimi Realty® is a real estate brokerage agency that offers a collection of any classes of homes, estates and properties for sale throughout San Andreas. Raimi Realty® offices were founded in 1982 to focus on the brokering and marketing of luxury residential real estate. In August 2012, Raimi Realty® expands its scale and focus on all kinds and every classes of properties. Headquarters is located in Palomino Creek, nearby the local Bank. 'What Do We Offer?' ''-Buying'' ''-Selling'' ''-Huge, Updating And Reliable EShop'' ''-Home Loans And Mortgages'' ''-Property Insurance'' ''-Interior Decorating ((Re-Texturing))'' 'Why Why Raimi Realty® ?' ''-Integrated Services'' Our services are scaled to meet the needs of each client,big or small, individual or organization , local or international. We provide a custom mix of products and services that delivers significant, measurable returns. ''-Our People'' Our real estate brokers and other professionals are dedicated to supporting clients in achieving their business goals. We build cross-functional teams to work collaboratively on projects. Historical Leadership Maxime Du Trieux - Director of Real Estate Maxime Du Trieux (born 9 January 1972, Villeneuve-Saint-Georges, France), is a French businessman and political activist. The son of Algerian immigrants, Trieux studied history of philosophy at the Sorbonne before making his fortune with an Internet startup, after which he diversified into real estate. Joe Walken - Deputy Director of Real Estate Edin Serdarevic - Chief Human Resources Manager Edin Serdarevic (Edin Serdarević) is a businessman of Los Santos, originally coming from Mostar, Bosnia and Herzegovina. In Bosnia, He had finished ''4th Elementary School Mostar (Četvrta-Osnovna Škola Mostar) and High Electro-Tehnical School Mostar. Later, During the war in Bosnia and Herzegovina, he had immigrated to Los Santos, San Andreas where he graduated on University of Los Santos - Human Resources. Lately, He was employed as Excutive Director in Speedy Motors, and as Head Sales Manager in Turkoglu Real Estate.'' Duc N. Chu - Director of Real Estate - Retired Đức Như Chu is a Vietnamese businessman. His father was an electrical engineer in Hanoi. He studied mathematics and physics in the Soviet Union, and later returned to Vietnam, where he married Trang Nguyen. He became the head of the Corporation for Financing and Promoting Technology, San Andreas's earliest firm, in 1990; he purchased 10% of the shares when it was privatised. Afterwards, he led the firm in its expansion from its origins as an entertainment service provider to other areas such as education, financing solutions. He is speculated to be the richest person in Los Santos; as of January 2007, the value of his stake in NET alone is $164 millions; 5,117,280 shares at VND525,000, according to the company's own prospectus. Đức himself is reportedly "tired" of the rumours. In 2012, his company opened LS University of Languages, San Andreas's first private university; he also took up a position as the chairman of its managing board. May 2012, NET was bankrupted, Đức had had moved to euro to cure his cancer. August 2012, Đức once again found a new firm on his own Raimi Realty® Jim Tiber - Deputy Director of Real Estate - Retired Evan Rupert Belard - Deputy Director of Real Estate - Retired Evan Rupert Belard, Son of Rupert Jean Belard( A failed business man, bankrupted to the ground) and Océane Christine De Luc ( A simple maid before she joined the Belard family), was born in a lower class house in the suburbs in Nice, France in 1974, 04, 19. After a very hard youth, his life stabilized due his new study, Mechanics, on the university in Nice. He had great dreams of becoming a business man, just like his father once was, but after the story behind the bankruption of his father, he decided he should do something else he would like. After finishing his mechanic study in 1994 with great recommendations, he got a job as mechanic in a Cargo company. At first he was appointed to the old crappy trucks, but after the boss totaled his car, he asked Evan to fix it. After it Evan became personal mechanic for a year. The boss from the cargo company hired him shortly after as a sales manager, learning him the ropes. After several political breakdowns in 2010 - 2012 he decided to leave Nice and move to Los Santos.